Question: Solve for $x$ : $9 = 7x$
Solution: Divide both sides by $7$ $ {\dfrac{\color{black}{9}}{7}} = {\dfrac{\color{black}{7x}}{7}} $ Simplify: $\dfrac{9}{7} = \dfrac{\cancel{7}x}{\cancel{7}}$ $x = \dfrac{9}{7}$